Sorcière !
by Jumuse
Summary: Dans un monde où nos héros de Fairy Tail n'ont pas connaissance des uns et des autres, je vous narre les aventures d'une Juvia dépossédée à la recherche de sa propre voie.
1. Chapter 1

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les jambes flageolantes et le souffle court. Juvia Lockser tomba à genoux sur le pavé humide et crasseux d'une ruelle aux airs lugubres de la ville basse. Elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de porter ses mains en avant pour amortir sa chute, gardant les bras croisés sur son précieux paquetage. Le regard vitreux, ses longs cheveux plaqués sur son front humide, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. La course avait été plutôt intense. C'était sa faute, elle avait fait un mauvais calcul. Bien sûr, elle avait bien compris que la cible risquait de lui poser des problèmes. Grand, jeune, plutôt athlétique… Seulement, le trésor qu'il transportait valait au moins vingt fois ce qu'elle parvenait à peine à collecter en un mois. Se sentant en veine, elle était passée à l'action. D'un coup de main habile, elle avait délesté l'inconnu de sa bourse, sans faire le moindre bruit. Puis elle avait continué à errer dans le parc, en se mélangeant aux badins qui donnaient du pain aux pigeons, afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons. A peine quelques secondes après son action, la pauvre victime avait commencé à hurler « au voleur !». Juvia s'était alors tournée vers le cri, heurtant du même coup une passante à l'épaule. Le précieux trésor dérobé avait alors chu bruyamment sur le gravier, alertant tous les passants alentours. « C'est elle ! Attrapez-la ! ». D'abord hébétée, la jeune fille se reprit bien vite en voyant la masse de gens se précipiter vers elle. Elle récupéra rapidement la bourse avant de se précipiter hors du parc. Par chance, elle était en territoire connu. Ces six derniers mois passés dans la ville basse à mendier sa pitance lui avaient enseigné deux ou trois choses. Elle s'appliqua dans un premier temps à mettre autant de distance que possible entre elle et ses assaillants, se dirigeant vers le marché de la ville, espérant se fondre dans la masse. Sa silhouette fluette se mouvait avec aisance au milieu de l'agitation de la fin de matinée. Mais en se retournant, elle aperçut le jeune homme qu'elle avait dérobé un peu plus tôt toujours à sa poursuite. « Merde », siffla-t-elle entre les dents. Elle entreprit de disparaître sous un stand de fromages avant de repartir de plus belle pour une course dans les ruelles des quartiers mal famés.

Il lui fallut plus de vingt minutes avant de parvenir à semer son poursuivant, à force de ruses. D'ailleurs, tout son répertoire y était passé ! Cet homme devait vraiment tenir à sa bourse... Un instant, Juvia fut frappée de remords. Elle ravala sa salive, et inspira à fond. Doucement, un-deux-trois… expira. « Ça va mieux ». D'un geste élégant, elle releva les mèches qui barraient son visage trempé de sueur, avant de se relever. « Aïe ! Merde ! » Ses genoux étaient en sang, et ses jupons déchirés. Bravo ! Elle allait à présent devoir attendre la nuit pour bouger. Prudemment, Juvia passa la tête dans la rue adjacente. Personne. Bon, c'était au moins ça. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans l'ombre de la ruelle, et s'assit prudemment derrière une poubelle. Elle essaya de se faire un peu plus confortable, et attendit que son corps se remette de l'effort qu'elle venait de lui soumettre. C'est seulement après de longues minutes que la jeune fille découvrit la fameuse bourse. Elle la soupesa d'abord, et desserra le cordon doré. Son humeur ne cessa de s'améliorer à chaque pièce qu'elle retirait. Elle compta en tout une bague, cinq rubis, trente-trois pièces d'or, vingt d'argent et huit sous de cuivre ! Ses mains se mirent à trembler tout à coup. Elle avait à présent au moins assez d'argent pour quitter la ville ! Une larme coula sur sa joue pâle. C'était à peine croyable. Six mois qu'elle vivait comme une souillon, dormant à même le sol dans des taudis infestés de rats… six mois qu'elle économisait le moindre sou volé, espérant un jour tout recommencer. Elle remit bien vite son précieux butin à l'abri dans son étui de cuivre, qu'elle prit soin de cacher dans son corset. Elle se leva, s'apprêtant à courir vers sa cachette pour rassembler ses affaires elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans ce trou à rats. Mais son instinct lui intima de rester cachée. Alors elle se rassit, resserrant son petit gilet autour d'elle.

Juvia se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Un rire aigu se rapprochait. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus derrière sa poubelle, essayant de convaincre que nul ne pouvait la voir ainsi cachée. Deux hommes passèrent, se tenant l'un l'autre, titubant sur le pavé glissant. « J'te jure Eliott, Madène va me tuer ! J'y avais promis d'plus boire ! ». La jeune fille poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent bientôt, et ses pensées redevinrent placides. L'heure était à présent assez avancée pour que Juvia puisse se faufiler jusqu'à sa tanière. Tous les gredins du coin étaient occupés à faire les sorties de tavernes, de plus, la cachette n'était qu'à quelques rues de là.

Juvia se mit alors délicatement sur ses jambes, étira ses muscles engourdis par le froid, et risqua un regard par la ruelle. La voie était libre. Elle glissa aisément d'ombre en ombre, enjamba un ou deux murets, passa deux officiers de la garde en train de roupiller, et arriva enfin devant les ruines de la maison du Maire. Elle traversa le jardin à grands pas, contourna la fontaine, et s'accroupit devant le grand chêne. Elle creusa au niveau de la racine noueuse une terre fraîchement retournée. Ses possessions avaient l'air bien maigre. Une fourchette au manche plié, un gobelet de cuivre, quelques sous de cuivre, trois pièces d'argent, un ruban de soie bleu marine, ainsi qu'un livre. La jeune fille enveloppa ses trésors dans un balluchon avant de quitter le jardin sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

« Entrez.

Le majordome arrêta son geste, interloqué. Le poing fermé en suspens à un pouce du battant en bois, il jeta un bref regard autour de lui avant d'actionner la poignée, entra dans le grand bureau de son maître. Le domestique s'avança de trois pas, joint les pieds, et attendit. Dans ce manoir, la règle interdisait aux employés de prendre la parole avant que leurs supérieurs ne le fassent. D'un œil expert, il examina minutieusement la pièce, plutôt en désordre, ce matin-là. La bibliothèque ressemblait à un gruyère dont les morceaux manquants étaient éparpillés sur les fauteuils, accompagnés de divers accessoires vestimentaires. Levant un sourcil, le majordome ramena le regard vers son maître, qui était toujours penché sur le grand bureau d'acajou, absorbé par la rédaction d'une lettre. Outre le désordre de ses cheveux de jiais – plus important que de coutume – il nota également que le cou de son maître était à nu, sa chemise ouverte et les manchons lâches. Il avait donc passé la nuit dans cette pièce. Ca n'était certes pas la première fois, cependant le majordome s'inquiétait. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la demeure était de plus en plus tendue, et les rumeurs allaient bon train parmi les domestiques.

Maître Fullbuster releva enfin la tête. Sous ses yeux se dessinaient clairement de sombres cernes, et son regard égaré.

\- Simon, il faut que vous remettiez ce courrier à l'atelier de mon père, sur la rive gauche, ordonna-t-il alors qu'il prenait soin de sceller le pli.

\- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, Maître. Puis-je me permettre de vous faire apporter votre petit déjeuner dans cette pièce ?

\- Absolument.

Simon s'inclina légèrement avant de quitter la pièce, le courrier à la main. La porte claqua sèchement derrière lui. Le jeune Fullbuster laissa passer un long soupir, se massant les tempes. Quelle nuit ! Ses yeux se portèrent à ses mains, autant couvertes d'encre que les manches de sa chemise. Il se moqua de lui-même, se répétant la promesse qu'il s'était faite à peine une année auparavant. « Ne trempe jamais dans les affaires du patriarche, ça causera ta perte ». Il avait au moins été lucide sur ce coup-là. La gestion d'un commerce de bétail n'avait rien d'une partie de rigolade, spécialement par les temps qui courraient ! Aucune des routes principales n'était désormais sûre, les bandits ne redoutant plus la milice en place. Partout on racontait que le Gouverneur était sous l'emprise d'une secte maléfique et dilapidait l'argent des taxes pour le culte du démon.

Maître Fullbuster fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée du plateau repas. Se traitant intérieurement de fou, il se leva rapidement de sa lourde chaise, comme pour échapper à la tentation de croire aux ragots. Dans sa précipitation, il trébucha sur le tapis, et tomba lourdement sur le côté. Le domestique accourut pour le relever, mais ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler violemment. Il fut alors porté vers le fauteuil le plus proche, où on lui servit un thé sucré, ainsi qu'une orange. Le domestique se chargea de trouver un tabouret pour soutenir ses jambes, et apporta une bassine d'eau fraîche, mais son maître le congédia, sous prétexte qu'il pouvait se débrouiller par lui-même. En vérité, Maître Fullbuster refusait d'apparaître devant ses gens dans un tel état de faiblesse.

Cette situation l'angoissait. La gérance de l'exploitation lui pompait toute son énergie. Et la solitude lui faisait perdre la tête. Si seulement il avait eu quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un de confiance qui saurait lui montrer la voie, ou juste le rassurer. Sa mère avait un don pour cela. Hélas. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra violemment. Il devait fermer la porte à ses émotions. Elles étaient bien trop susceptibles de le contrôler, et de le laisser anéanti. La tête en arrière sur un coussin de velours, le jeune Fullbuster ne se sentit par glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Simon le Majordome s'était fait accompagner de deux hommes pour la livraison du courrier, qu'il tenait à effectuer en main propre. Il jouissait effectivement du statut d'homme de confiance au sein de la demeure des Fullbuster, puisqu'étant à leur service depuis plus de vingt ans. Ses compagnons de marche avaient pris le trot. Simon grimaça, avant de talonner sa monture. Il n'aimait pas la monte à cheval. Spécialement le trot, l'allure la moins confortable, selon lui. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se faire à ces saccades incessantes qui lui saccageaient les lombaires. Et puis, il y avait les bandits. Le majordome n'en avait pas encore rencontré à ce jour, mais les rumeurs se faisaient de plus en plus inquiétantes. Ces brutes n'avaient plus peur d'apparaître en plein jour, et faisaient route avec des mercenaires. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Il reporta son regard sur les deux gaillards qui l'accompagnaient, se persuadant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

La route qu'ils empruntaient était déjà très fréquentée à cette heure matinale. Parmi ces badauds l'on trouvait des marchands ambulants, des musiciens itinérants, et même quelques soldats à cheval. La tunique pourpre immaculée, et le sabre luisant sur le flanc gauche, ils avaient fière allure. Simon se demanda si la propreté de l'uniforme impressionnait les bandits tout autant que lui, avant de secouer vivement la tête et reprendre son inspection des bois alentours. A son grand soulagement, il aperçut bientôt le vieux moulin qui marquait la fin du sentier de la forêt. Tous les droits tirèrent sur la bride pour reprendre le pas, et tourner à droite sur le pont. Le cheval de Simon renâcla au passage de celui-ci.

\- Le sol est-il trop rocailleux pour les fins sabots de ton destrier, Simon ? railla Bâle, le plus grand des deux hommes de main de Fullbuster.

\- Je crois plutôt qu'il craint la roue à eau. Cette satanée machine fait un bruit infernal !

\- C'est bien fort dommage que ce raffut incommode les délicates oreilles de t'monture…

Simon ignora la réplique de Basil avec dédain. Tous jalousaient sa position au manoir. Il l'avait acquis depuis fort longtemps. De plus, il ne pensait rien avoir à envier à tous ces petits domestiques sans cervelle.

A peine parvenus devant l'atelier de M. Fullbuster, Simon sauta de cheval, et lança négligemment les rênes à Bâle, qui lui renvoya un regard meurtrier. Mais le majordome avait déjà filé. En quelques secondes, il avait traversé l'atelier où plusieurs artisans s'attelaient à la réparation des carrioles pour le transport du bétail. A deux pas de la porte du bureau, il s'arrêta. Sa main gauche s'enfonça dans la poche intérieure de son veston, et en sortit la lettre avant de frapper. C'est alors qu'il perçut des éclats de voix provenant du bureau. Trop tard ! Il venait de s'annoncer. Les exclamations cessèrent brusquement.


	2. Chapter 2

Ces trois derniers jours avaient été un enfer pour Juvia. Voulant à tout prix éviter de se faire repérer, elle avait opté pour le voyage de nuit. Traverser la ville avait été un jeu d'enfants. Ces six mois de disgrâce dans les bas quartiers de Greenwich lui avaient au moins appris à se repérer. Aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, elle avait rapidement trouvé son chemin jusqu'au port. Evitant soigneusement les marins ivres qui sortaient des tavernes alentours, elle se fraya un chemin parmi les tonneaux dont débordaient des tonnes de poissons à l'odeur fétide. Malheureusement, sa chance avait été de courte durée : une tempête s'approchait des côtes, et tous les bateaux marchands étaient cantonnés au port pour une durée indéterminée. La jeune fille avait alors tenté sa chance sur un navire de brigands qui avait jeté l'ancre loin des quais de la ville. Cela faisait alors deux nuits qu'elle errait à la recherche d'une embarcation susceptible de l'emmener au sud, fuyant les chiens et leurs maîtres qui surveillaient les cargaisons de marchandises, se nourrissant de poisson avarié et trouvant refuge derrière des conteneurs qui offraient une bien maigre protection contre le vent qui rugissait à présent, et la pluie faisaient claquer sa chemise souillée contre sa peau fine. Juvia grelotait de la tête aux pieds. Il lui fallait trouver une solution au plus vite, ou son corps affamé ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle trouva le radeau qui avait servi aux mercenaires pour atteindre le port, et choisit de se cacher dedans, à l'abri d'une toile de jute aussi froide et détrempé qu'elle.

Elle avait alors attendu ce qui semblait être des heures. Ses jambes ramassées sur elle-même, le vent glaçant son petit corps fragile, et priant le ciel pour que son plan fonctionne. Les marins revinrent finalement de la taverne, riant à gorge déployée contre ce vent qu'ils semblaient mépriser. Les claquements irréguliers de leurs bottes contre le pavé dénonçaient leur état avancé d'ébriété. Juvia se ramassa un peu plus au fond de sa barque, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- … pour sûr elle était pas vilaine !

\- Après tout c'que tu t'es j'té tu t'f'rais même le chien du cap'taine ! gronda son compagnon.

\- C'est t'jours mieux qu'd'être eunuque ! renchérit l'autre.

\- Si tu r'tires pas ça tout d'suite, j'te pète les chicos !

\- Vas-y ho ! J's'rais curieux d'voir comment qu'ça tape une femme…

Juvia perçut le bruit étouffé d'une bagarre, ponctué de cris sourds, suivis d'encouragements de la part des autres marins. La jeune fille compta cinq tons de vois différents. Le duel ne dura pas longtemps. Ces hommes étaient effectivement saouls. Il ne s'en fut que de quelques minutes pour que l'un d'eux s'écroule au sol en poussant des gémissements dignes d'un mourant. Ses camarades le relevèrent bientôt, sans manquer de le railler allègrement. Un coup brusque fut porté à la frêle embarcation, qui manqua de glisser seule à l'eau. Les marins y balancèrent leur malheureux camarade en premier, dont les jambes atterrirent directement sur Juvia, qui se paralysa instantanément. Heureusement pour elle, le bougre était bien trop sonné pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il resta ainsi, allongé de tout son long, au fond de la barque, continuant à gémir faiblement.

\- Tant qu'on y est, on d'vrait en profiter pour le j'ter par d'ssus bord, avança le voix grondante tout en prenant place au fond de l'embarcation.

\- Arrête tes conneries, Taka.

\- On a pas b'soin de s'tabruti, renchérit-il. I' sait rien faire d'ses dix doigts.

\- J'ai dit la ferme ! vociféra celui qui semblait être le chef. On rentre au bateau avant qu'le vent nous en empêche. Ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant, c't'histoire. Passe les rames, Taka.

Ce dernier s'exécuta en maugréant des choses inaudibles. Quelqu'un poussa la barque à l'eau, qui tangua fort à cause du courant. Juvia entendit les marins jurer à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'ils s'efforçaient de faire avancer l'embarcation. Il leur fallu environ une heure pour rejoindre le navire, ce qui sembla être un exploit aux yeux de Juvia, étant donné la quantité d'alcool absorbée par les hommes et la force phénoménale du courant. Le canot entier était violemment balloté dans tous les sens. Certains s'arrêtaient soudain de ramer pour vomir. Le chef les sermonnait alors d'une voix féroce, accusant leur manque de bon sens, et se moquant de leur goût pour la beuverie à outrance. Ces réprimandes semblaient redonner courage aux marins qui reprenaient leur rame tremblants mais plus décidés que jamais à affronter le mauvais temps. Juvia, quant à elle, continuait à prier. Le canot fut finalement stabilisé près du bâtiment, sa petite coque choquant violemment contre celle, presque immobile, de la vieille caravelle. Epuisés, les hommes se précipitèrent pour monter à l'échelle, négligeant leur camarade toujours assoupi. Le chef de la troupe n'en fit pas la remarque à ses hommes, et les exhorta plutôt à se hâter de se mettre à l'abri. Il entreprit alors de soulever le corps inerte du marin, mais perdit l'équilibre lorsqu'une énorme vague s'abattit sur la barque.

\- Capitaine ! Faites attention Capitaine !

L'appel venait d'en haut. Ledit capitaine reprit son équilibre tant bien que mal en ce calant sur les genoux.

\- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il en retombant une seconde fois.

\- On arrive, Capitaine ! crièrent ceux du bateau, voyant que leur chef ne s'en sortait pas.

A ce moment, le pirate appuya sa main sur la cheville de Juvia, cherchant la jambe de son matelot. Dans un réflexe, celle-ci retirer son pied de l'emprise de sa main. Surpris, l'homme se mit à chercher le fond du canot avec plus de précautions. La jeune fille avait réussi à rouler sur le côté, la respiration coupée. L'échelle se mit à claquer contre la caravelle, annonçant l'arrivée des matelots. Le capitaine abandonna alors ses recherches pour ramener son matelot vers lui. Ils quittèrent tous le canot rapidement, au grand soulagement de Juvia, qui se détendit largement, au mépris de la précarité de sa situation.

L'un des matelots revint pourtant bien vite à bord de la frêle embarcation, et y fixa des cordages, avant de crier à ses camarades de ramener le canot à bord. La barque fut sortie de l'eau en un rien de temps, et solidement arrimée sur la coque du bâtiment principal. L'ordre fut donné de détacher l'ancre, et l'équipage s'enfonça alors dans la lumière timide de cette matinée de tempête.

Juvia ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil. Toujours trempée jusqu'aux os, la frêle jeune fille continuait à greloter, seule au fond de sa barque. Toute la matinée, elle entendit les hommes maugréer et dénoncer l'attitude imprudente de leur capitaine. Le vent avait redoublé de violence, et c'est la caravelle toute entière qui se balançait à présent sur la mer agitée.

Il était environ midi lorsque le capitaine passa les commandes à son second, pour aller se reposer quelques heures. En passant devant les cordages retenant le canot, il s'arrêta, s'autorisa un regard en contrebas, et reprit son chemin.

La caravelle mouilla quelques heures plus tard dans une crique où la tempête était moins féroce. Sur le pont, on sentit les hommes se détendre enfin. Après avoir donné ses derniers ordres aux hommes, le capitaine intima à l'un d'eux de le suivre.

\- Je veux que tu me nettoies ce canot du mieux que tu pourras. Ramène-moi tout ce que tu trouveras à l'intérieur, y compris les rames.

Le jeune matelot s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Le passage de la tempête l'avait épuisé. Il descendit lentement jusqu'à l'embarcation avec sa brosse et son seau, et commença à frotter le bois couvert de restant de vomi et de sel. Pétrifiée, Juvia ne sut que faire. Cet homme allait forcément la découvrir ! Son cerveau engourdi se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Dans sa fatigue, la jeune fille ne trouva aucune solution à son problème. Une chose était sûre, il ne fallait pas qu'elle fût découverte. Une femme à bord d'un tel navire signifiait qu'elle allait, au mieux, être prisonnière, vendue comme esclave, et au pire, serait la proie de l'équipage et de sa frustration… Si l'on ajoute le fait qu'elle allait également se faire dépouiller de ses maigres possessions… Il fallait qu'elle réagisse, et vite. Rabattant la toile de jute en arrière, elle tenta de sortir discrètement de sa cachette mais, à peine debout, elle tituba, son corps entier étant ankylosé par sa restriction de mouvements prolongés.

Juvia chuta lourdement sur l'avant de la petite embarcation, ce qui eut pour effet de faire basculer le matelot. Il se retourna maladroitement pour découvrir ce qui semblait être une jeune fille à la peau presque noire, à la longue chevelure poisseuse et aux yeux de glace qui le regardait fixement. La maigreur de ses joues lui donnait un air cadavérique. Elle essaya de parler, mais sa gorge ne produit que des sons confus.

\- Bon sang ! Qui t'es toi ? Parle !

Paniquée, Juvia tenta de nouveau de répondre, mais les mots étaient remplacés par des borborygmes incompréhensibles. Elle leva une main crasseuse vers le jeune homme, tentant de l'implorer de l'épargner.

Le spectacle de cet être à peine humain terrifia le marin, qui ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'appeler à l'aide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sparks ? Un maqu'reau t'a sauté à la gorge ?

Juvia était à cours d'options. Dans une minute, les matelots allaient se jeter sur elle. Jetant un coup d'œil en contrebas, elle s'accrocha à l'échelle, ramena une main à sa poitrine, et sauta dans l'eau glacée.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi lorsque Simon rentra enfin au manoir. Sachant qu'il n'était pas demandé par son maître, il fit un tour par les cuisines pour se sustenter, chose qu'il attendait avec impatience, car sa mission ne lui avait permis aucun repos. Le bavardage bruyant des cuisinières lui parvenaient jusque derrière la porte. Mais celui-ci cessa aussitôt qu'il mit un pied dans la pièce, et Simon constata que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

\- Retournez donc au travail, souillons ! intima la cuisinière aux servantes.

\- Madame Marie.

\- Monsieur Simon, répondit-elle avec ses grands yeux rieurs.

\- Vous reste-t-il un peu de rôti ? demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Evidemment qu'il en reste ! Notre bon seigneur a l'appétit d'un moineau, ces temps-ci. Voyez tout ce gâchis !

\- C'est regrettable, en effet.

\- Je ne sais que faire de tous ces mets en trop ! J'en laisse évidemment une bonne part aux domestiques, mais certains ne méritent pas ce traitement de faveur, si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire…

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Madame Marie servit à son hôte une large tranche de rôti fumé, accompagné de pommes de terre et d'une miche de pain encore chaude.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous servir de vin, le maître m'a personnellement sommé d'en conserver la moindre goutte, pour les hôtes de marque, voyez.

\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Les finances de notre maître ne sont pas au mieux.

\- Hélas, soupira Madame Marie, son torchon à la main. Il va certainement falloir se séparer du p'tit personnel, j'imagine.

\- Cette option n'a pas encore été envisagée, de ce que je sais.

\- Ah ! N'en soyez pas si sûr ! Même vous et moi sommes sur la sellette.

\- Puis-je vous confier un secret ?

Un éclat passa dans les yeux de la cuisinière. Elle s'essuya nerveusement les mains sur son torchon, ne lâchant pas le majordome des yeux. Ce dernier mâcha tranquillement sa tranche de rôti, avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un geste suffisant, avant d'inciter Madame Marie à s'approcher, qui s'exécuta aussitôt.

\- Le maître m'a aujourd'hui envoyé à l'atelier remettre un message à maître Silver.

L'impatience se lisait dans les yeux de la cuisinière, mais elle se retint d'interrompre Simon.

\- Lorsque je suis arrivé, le maître était en grande conversation avec un gentilhomme. Ils ont cessé à mon entrée, mais j'ai pu capter quelques bribes de leur discussion… Cet étranger dont l'origine sociale semble être loin d'être modeste s'entretenait à propos d'un mariage entre son fils et la Demoiselle de Delft !

La cuisinière leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon sang, Monsieur Simon ! C'est loin d'être une nouvelle, ça ! J'avoue être bien déçue…

\- C'est parce que vous ne connaissez pas la fin, voyons ! Cette demoiselle de Delft est à la tête d'une des plus grandes fortunes du royaume ! lâcha fièrement le majordome.

\- Grand bien lui fasse ! Allons, quel rapport avec maître Silver ?

\- Je suis bien certain de l'avoir entendu réclamer la riche demoiselle pour son fils, Madame ! Voilà le rapport ! fit-il, exaspéré par le manque de vivacité de la cuisinière.

Cette dernière ouvrit tout à coup de grands yeux et, tout en joignant les mains, s'exclama :

\- Doux Jésus ! Un mariage pour notre maître Gray ! Enfin !


	3. Chapter 3

La côte n'était pas loin. La majeure partie de la crique étant cependant faite de plage, Juvia décida rapidement qu'il valait mieux disparaître de la vue de la vigie du bateau pirate. Elle continua donc à nager le long de la côte, en direction du sud, jusqu'à tomber sur une forêt dont les premiers arbres semblaient sortir tout juste de l'eau. « Parfait ».

La jeune fille sortit rapidement de l'eau, et courut trouver refuge au cœur des bois. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle ne s'enfonça pourtant pas loin dans le feuillage épais des pins. Son corps, épuisé par le manque de nourriture et de repos, finit par la trahir. Elle tomba la tête la première dans l'épaisse mousse entourant les racines noueuses d'un grand pin sur sa route, et perdit connaissance sous le choc.

Lorsque Juvia ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, le soleil était tout juste couché. Elle se redressa prudemment sur ses avant-bras en frissonnant. Tout l'avant de ses jupons étaient encore humides. Elle s'assit contre un tronc, et sortit sa bourse de son corset. Le petit étui de cuir avait fort bien résisté à l'eau, et elle retrouva son contenu intact. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, la jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle remit soigneusement la bourse en place, et lissa le pli de sa jupe trouée.

Bien. Elle avait réussi à quitter Greenwich sans trop y perdre son butin ainsi que sa virginité étaient intacts. A présent, elle était dans un bois inconnu, à une distance indéterminée au sud de la ville, et dans un état assez misérable. La première chose à faire était de trouver de quoi boire. Etant donné qu'il faisait nuit, il ne servait à rien de partir en quête de nourriture. La jeune fille frissonna de nouveau. Ses vêtements humides la rendaient vulnérable au froid. Hélas, elle n'avait guère le choix que de passer la nuit ainsi. Elle n'avait aucune idée quant à comment allumer un feu elle craignait d'ailleurs que la fumée n'attire l'attention, la lune étant pleine ce soir-là. Elle se mit alors en marche, se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être le sud, dans l'espoir de tomber sur un cours d'eau. Ses pieds nus si durement habitués aux pavés et aux souillures de la ville se délectaient à présent de la caresse de la mousse et de la terre humide. Elle inspira alors à pleins poumons, enivrée par l'odeur des pins et de l'herbe mouillée. Dieu qu'elle se sentait vivante en cet instant ! Relevant ses guenilles d'une main gracile, elle esquissa quelques pas de danse en riant. Le tournis lui monta bien vite à la tête, et notre demoiselle chut à nouveau dans les aiguilles qui recouvraient le sol. Son ventre grogna de nouveau. Elle y porta la main, et frôla ses côtes au passage. Ce qu'elle avait maigri ! Elle n'avait jamais osé retirer sa robe depuis… depuis le jour de sa disgrâce. A quand cela remontait-il ? Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait eu le loisir d'y songer. La ville dans la rue ne lui avait point laissé cette opportunité. Chaque jour il lui fallait survivre en volant sa pitance. De jour en jour il lui avait fallu apprendre à ruser, se cacher, courir, et même se battre.

Une larme unique roula le long de la joue de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle se remémorait ces moments de disgrâce. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu survivre jusque-là. Elle tâta de ses doigts fins la bourse accrochée dans son corsage, et se sentit reprendre courage. Elle se releva doucement, et repartit en quête d'une source d'eau.

Juvia avait erré dans les bois jusqu'au petit matin, avant de trouver de quoi se désaltérer. Un mince filet d'eau qui courrait entre les mousses. Elle en but tout son content et, avisant ses bras noircis, commença à faire sa toilette. Elle insista sur ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient à présent dans le bas du dos. Elle passa des heures à essayer de les démêler et d'en retirer la moindre couche de crasse. Juvia était satisfaite de ne pas apercevoir son reflet. La jeune fille ignorait à quel point son corps avait changé, et ne tenait certainement pas à le savoir. Elle finit de se débarbouiller la figure et les avant-bras avant de se relever. En remontant le cours d'eau, elle parviendrait certainement à retrouver la route.

Gray Fullbuster fut tiré de son sommeil par le claquement d'une porte. La porte de son bureau, plus précisément. Ouvrant un œil morne, il aperçut tout d'abord les bottes de voyage de son paternel, couvertes de boue. Ce détail l'irrita indubitablement. Puis le jeune noble s'aperçut que ces dites bottes étaient en fait portées par son père lui-même. Il redressa brutalement la tête, alarmé.

\- Père ?

\- Lui-même, mon fils, lui-même…

Silver Fullbuster tira une chaise vers lui, et s'assit. Un domestique que Gray n'avait pas vu s'avança alors avec un grand plateau d'argent rempli de victuailles. Son Maître lui intima de poser le tout sur le bureau de chêne où son fils s'était endormi. Ce dernier broncha à peine alors que le plateau recouvra la paperasse sur laquelle il travaillait avec acharnement depuis deux jours. A la place, il émit un énorme bâillement, avant de s'étirer paresseusement.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur ? râilla-t-il.

\- Mon fils me manquait.

\- J'imagine. Un mois entier que vous vous êtes retranché au fond de votre cabane en forêt. Ça doit vous manquer, à force de ne voir personne, maugréa-t-il tout en mordant dans une pâtisserie.

\- J'étais inquiet. Ton valet m'a rapporté qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi.

\- Ils s'inquiètent pour leur place. Les finances n'ont jamais été si mauvaises.

\- Je parle de ta santé, Gray. Il paraît que tu n'as pas quitté cette pièce en une semaine.

Le domestique revint apporter le thé. Il servit une tasse pleine au Maître Fullbuster, et ajouta du lait dans celle de Maître Gray.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous paraître désobligeant, Père, mais si je passe autant de temps dans ce bureau, c'est seulement parce que vous n'y êtes pas vous-même.

Silver allait reposer la tasse fumante qu'il allait porter à ses lèvres, surpris par l'attitude rebelle de son fils. Il sourit, avala un peu de thé, avant de reposer la coupelle et la tasse sur le bureau.

\- Cela fait longtemps que le commerce ne marche plus aussi bien. Tous ces problèmes ne datent pas d'hier, tu auras beau plancher sur tes problèmes mathématiques pour un mois encore, il n'est rien que tu puisses faire pour empêcher notre ruine, mon garçon.

\- Il est certain qu'en adoptant une attitude aussi défaitiste que la vôtre…

\- La ferme ! hurla le paternel, écrasant son poing sur la table. Que crois-tu que je fais ? Chaque jour, au fond de ma forêt ? Je cherche des solutions, moi aussi ! Ce Manoir, c'était le rêve de ta mère ! Tu crois que j'aie envie de le perdre, lui aussi ?

Gray baissa la tête, fatigué d'argumenter.

\- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Je le crois.

L'héritier eut un mauvais pressentiment. Cette solution miracle relevait forcément d'un coup de poker. Il avait lui-même envisagé toutes les solutions possibles sur le plan légal. Vendre des infrastructures, louer du matériel, emprunter aux voisins… voire même se séparer d'une partie du personnel. Mais rien, selon ses calculs, aucune solution n'était assez efficace pour leur épargner une ruine totale. Il fixa son paternel d'un œil inquiet.

\- Le seigneur de Lombard du comté de Durham est un homme opulent. Malgré son manque de titres, il possède beaucoup de terres, et son commerce est florissant.

\- A-t-il un secret ?

\- Celui d'habiter de l'autre côté de la vallée, où les routes ne sont pas constamment pillées par des bandits de grand chemin, certainement, ironisa Silver.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à déménager notre exploitation, je le crains, répondit Gray sur le même ton.

\- Ça pourrait s'arranger, pour toi.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Cet homme cherche actuellement à marier sa fille aînée. En échange d'un titre, bien sûr.

\- Père…

\- J'ai bien sûr immédiatement proposé à ce gentleman de venir nous rendre visite dès que possible.

\- Il est hors de question que je prenne sa fille pour épouse !

Un silence tendu s'installa brutalement. Père et fils s'affrontaient du regard. Gray, les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas ciller. Sa colère ne demandait qu'à sortir.

\- Gray, commença Silver d'une voix douce. J'ai conscience de tout ce que tu fais pour nous éviter un grand malheur. Je ne me félicite pas que tu aies endossé ce rôle qui m'est dû, j'en suis même attristé. Tu sais comme moi que nous n'avons plus le choix. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre que la situation du royaume s'améliore pour reprendre notre activité. Il nous faut une solution radicale, et vite. Crois-moi, je sais tous les efforts que tu as fournis. Et malgré cela, tu n'as toujours pas de solution. Tu sais au fond de toi que ce mariage est notre seule chance.

Le jeune noble s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. La tête lui tournait. Bien sûr, son père avait raison. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue, Gray ne se sentit pas de contredire son paternel.

\- Quand cette demoiselle doit-elle arriver ?

\- D'ici une semaine, je l'espère.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ?

\- Hélas, comme tu peux t'en douter, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vouloir tenter de nous unir à cette famille aisée. L'appât du gain en attire plus d'un.

\- A qui faites-vous référence ?

Silver poussa un léger soupir avant de continuer.

\- Parmi les candidats à la main de cette demoiselle de Lambord, se trouve Lyon Vastia.

\- Je vois.

\- Comme tu le sais, en plus d'être un redoutable concurrent à notre commerce, le Manoir Vastia possède un titre équivalent au nôtre, et leur fils semble être familier avec la galanterie.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je veux dire, mon fils, qu'il est temps pour toi de te comporter en gentleman, et de faire de ton mieux pour faire pencher la balance de notre côté.

\- En somme, il faut que je fasse en sorte que cette jeune fille tombe amoureuse ?

\- C'est tout à fait ça. J'imagine qu'elle seule aura le dernier mot quant au choix de son futur mari.

Gray se rassit au bureau, les mains sous le menton.

\- Je suis content que tu acceptes cette nouvelle, ajouta Silver en se servant une pâtisserie.

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix, père ?

\- Tu pourrais encore tout laisser tomber, et endosser la responsabilité de la perte du Manoir, et de tous les souvenirs que ta mère y a laissés.

Le ton de son père était redevenu tranchant, comme à chaque fois de Dame Fullbuster était mentionnée. La blessure n'avait pas encore cicatrisé.

\- Je te laisse, à présent. Il me faut donner des instructions. Quant à toi, tâche de prendre du repos.

Sur ces mots, il laissa son fils seul au milieu de la paperasse et des livres de comptes qui faisaient à présent office de décoration pour chacun des meubles de la pièce.


	4. Chapter 4

Fiouf! Un gros désolée à celles et ceux qui me suivent, ce chapitre a été assez difficile à sortir, question de choix pour la suite. Je ne suis pas une grande habituée de messages personnels en début de chapitre, mais cette fois je tenais vraiment à remercier redfoxiy, première personne à m'encourager de ses commentaires. Merci du fond du coeur, cette fiction est mon chéri-chou-à-moi, et j'étais assez nerveuse de vous la présenter, le style est tout à fait différent de ce que j'écris généralement, et tes commentaires m'ont tout à fait rassurée. Seconde slave de remerciements pour Passeparla qui, par ses remarques, m'ont poussée à réfléchir plus profondément à l'histoire de fond, merci à toi. Enfin, à Noroi-no-ko, qui m'a faite rougir par son commentaire plus qu'élogieux, et qui m'est allé droit au coeur, merci à toi également.

Allez, trêve de mercitude, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais l'on pouvait déjà entendre la basse-cour s'agiter. Roméo repoussa sa couverture en grimaçant. La nuit avait été fraîche, et il avait eu du mal à fermer l'œil.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'habilla promptement, avant de glisser vers la cuisine sans un bruit. Dans l'autre pièce dormait son père, qu'il tenait à ne pas réveiller d'aussi bonne heure. Il se mit ensuite en quête d'un quignon de pain qu'il avait cru voir traîner dans la pièce. L'aliment était sec, mais Roméo n'y prêta pas attention c'était mieux que rien. Son morceau de pain à peine avalé, il enfila son manteau avant de sortir nourrir les poules.

La nuit n'avait pas seulement été froide, mais humide également. Considérant les bois entourant la ferme, le jeune homme distribuait le grain d'un air distrait. L'hiver approchait rapidement. Les récoltes avaient été correctes durant l'été, mais avec la forte hausse du prix du transport, son père n'avait pas réussi à engranger autant d'argent qu'ils auraient voulu. Bien sûr, le petit avait insisté pour transporter les pommes de terre lui-même jusqu'au marché de la ville, mais le paysan Macao le lui avait formellement interdit. Les routes étaient loin d'être sûres. De plus, le vieil homme disait ne plus pouvoir se passer de son fils pour entretenir les champs ainsi que les bêtes.

Un vent froid vint souffler sur le visage de Roméo, ébouriffant ses cheveux sombres. Il s'éloigna de la basse-cour pour jeter un œil aux moutons. Il charia une botte de foin dans l'enclos, vérifia deux fois que le bétail avait de l'eau en bonne quantité, sortit le cheval de la grange, s'occupa de traire la vache. Une fois ses tâches remplies, le jeune homme rentra dans la cuisine. Son père n'était pas encore levé. Il déposa le bidon de lait frais sur la grande table de bois avant de se diriger vers la cheminée, dont les braises étaient presque éteintes, et se chargea de raviver le feu. Son regard se perdit un moment dans le rougeoiement des flammes, une main dans l'autre. Il poussa un long soupir, puis partit ensuite en quête d'un panier en osier, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Les pas du jeune homme le menèrent à la lisière du bois voisin. Il risqua un coup d'œil alentour avant d'y entrer il connaissait bien le propriétaire des lieux et, si ce dernier entendait dire que le fermier Macao venait se servir dans son bois, les choses tourneraient mal pour eux.

Roméo arpentait les racines mousseuses des pins depuis une bonne heure. La cueillette était bonne, et le panier presque plein, déjà. Il se redressa, étira son dos voûté par l'exercice. Son visage tendu reçu quelques gouttes d'une pluie fine qui commençait à tomber. Jaugeant son butin, le jeune homme se dit qu'il avait encore un peu de temps avant de rebrousser chemin. Il fit un pas en avant vers l'arbre suivant, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit lui parvenir. Une branche qui craque, l'effleurement de l'herbe. _Quelqu'un vient_. Roméo se faufila rapidement derrière le premier tronc assez épais qu'il trouva, et guetta, s'attendant à tout moment se profiler la silhouette épaisse du propriétaire. _Il ne m'a pas vu, tout va bien_ , tenta-t-il de se rassurer.

De longues minutes passèrent, sans que le jeune homme vît passer quoi que ce soit. Se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé ces bruits suspects, il s'apprêta à reprendre son chemin vers la ferme, lorsqu'une ombre apparut au milieu des arbres. Elle était vêtue d'un drap gris maculé de boue. Ses bras, squelettiques, avaient le même aspect misérable que son jupon. D'où il était, Roméo ne parvenait pas à distinguer son visage, en partie caché par d'épaisses mèches de cheveux noirs aux reflets… serait-ce possible ? Bleus ! Le jeune homme cilla à plusieurs reprises, comme pour chasser l'effrayante apparition de son champ de vision. Il ne pouvait réellement pas y croire. La créature semblait se mouvoir avec difficulté, agitant ses bras déformés dans le vide, tel un pantin désarticulé. Le cœur du jeune homme se glaça d'effroi lorsque l'ectoplasme se dirigea vers lui. Ciel ! Cela ne pouvait qu'être une farce opérée par le diable lui-même ! Le sans-visage avait été envoyé se repaître de sa chair ! Pétrifié par cette idée, l'adolescent resta prostré derrière son arbre, le regard figé sur le monstre qui s'avançait de sa démarche cassée vers lui. Sa main lâcha la hanse et le panier roula. C'était la fin. La créature s'avançait toujours, la respiration sifflante, les bras portés en avant, cherchant à saisir quelque chose… et puis, plus rien. Le jeune homme sortit lentement de la transe où son esprit l'avait emprisonné. Le fantôme était à terre, et ne respirait plus. Roméo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? Une minute auparavant, il se voyait bras et jambes arrachés au reste de son corps, et l'instant d'après…

Le jeune homme hésitait à approcher la créature. Son instinct lui hurlait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, alors que sa fierté lui intimait de rester où il était. Mieux, de sortir son couteau et d'emporter la tête de la bête en trophée à son père.

Les yeux de l'adolescent tombèrent sur les champignons éparpillés sur le sol. Son panier, où était-il ? Prudemment, il avança un pied vers le corps évanoui, et trouva son panier au pied de celui-ci. Les ectoplasmes chutaient-ils sur des objets matérialisés ? Etrange. La curiosité du jeune homme l'emporta. Il toucha le bras crasseux. Tiède. Un humain ! Mort ? Vivant ? Un léger sifflement, à peine perceptible, parvint à ses oreilles.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Roméo s'approcha sur le côté de l'inconnu évanoui et le retourna brutalement sur le dos. Une odeur rance se dégageait de ce corps émacié et sale. Le jupon était en très mauvais état. Les trous dont il était parsemé laissaient voir des jambes couvertes de minces cicatrices, et de nombreux bleus. Les pieds de l'inconnu étaient nus, et couverts de sang séché. Un mendiant, sans aucun doute. Le jeune homme aurait simplement pu partir sans se retourner les gueux n'étaient les bienvenus nulle part, spécialement pendant les périodes de crise. La meilleure chose qui pouvait arrivait à ce pauvre diable serait qu'on lui plante un couteau dans le cœur. Mais son regard se porta de nouveau sur la chevelure aux reflets étranges. Il entreprit alors de dégager les mèches poisseuses du visage famélique. Fermant un œil, Roméo ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Le visage blanc qu'il découvrit était féminin, sans nul doute. Les sourcils fins, un petit nez rougi par le froid, des pommettes saillantes, et un menton droit et décidé. Et des cheveux _bleus_ … Le doute d'insinua immédiatement dans l'esprit du jeune homme. La prudence voulait qu'il oublie ce qu'il avait vu. Théoriquement, c'était tout à fait faisable. Mais en pratique, c'était une tout autre histoire. Allait-il réellement se décider à abandonner cette jeune misérable au milieu des bois ? Si jamais le propriétaire la voyait, il la tuerait, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Et que dirait-il à son père ? Cet homme même qui lui avait appris à toujours prendre la défense d'une femme, comme s'il avait à protéger sa propre mère. Roméo se mordit la langue. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. La jeune fille semblait aller mal. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Il ramassa rapidement son panier, qu'il attacha à la ceinture, avant de hisser le corps frêle sur son épaule. L'inconnue était bien plus légère qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Quelque chose de dur cogna contre sa clavicule, mais le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas il était temps de rentrer à la ferme.

Gray Fullbuster ouvrit les yeux sur les rideaux de sa chambre. Il s'étira rapidement, s'attendant à ressentir une douleur dans la nuque, qui ne se manifesta pas. Surpris, il se passa la main dans le dos. Rien. Le jeune noble avait donc passé toute la nuit dans son lit, une première depuis…

Il sonna les domestiques avant de quitter le lit pour ouvrir les rideaux. Dehors, le temps était maussade la pluie tombait dru sur la pelouse parsemée de feuilles mortes. Gray soupira. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, il ne savait pas de quoi sa journée allait être faite. Son père avait mis le manoir sens dessus dessous pour l'arrivée de la demoiselle-prodigue. Les arbustes taillés, les meubles cirés, la vaisselle astiquée ! Les femmes de chambres changeaient les draps en gloussant, les domestiques s'affairaient en sifflant. L'endroit n'avait jamais été aussi animé, au grand dam de son jeune maître.

Outre le fait d'avoir été mêlé à ce sordide complot sans son accord, Maître Gray rejetait toujours l'idée d'un mariage arrangé, voire celle d'un mariage tout court. Il n'était âgé que de vingt-cinq ans, et avait passé le clair de sa période post-adolescente à se former à la succession de l'affaire de son père. Il avait alors accepté de mauvaise grâce, pensant réussir à convaincre son père de le laisser voyager une fois que celui-ci se serait rendu compte du caractère superflu d'avoir un fils incompétent dans la gestion d'un patrimoine.

Et puis, il y avait eu la mort de sa mère. Un matin d'automne, pareil à celui-là. Une pluie fine qui courait sur la fenêtre et un petit vent frais qui avait ravi le dernier souffle de Madame Fullbuster. Elle avait laissé derrière elle un mari accablé par la tristesse, et un jeune fils complètement déboussolé. A partir de ce moment, Gray Fullbuster n'avait eu d'autre choix que de supporter son père dans cette épreuve qu'il ne souhaitait pas gagner.

Derrière le jeune noble, la porte s'ouvrit sur Simon.

\- Il était temps ! Que se passe-t-il, en bas, pour que l'on en vienne à négliger son propre Maître ?

\- Veuillez accepter mes excuses, Monsieur. L'ensemble des domestiques s'affaire à préparer le déjeuner, nous ne sommes pas habitués à vous servir à une heure aussi tardive.

\- Le déjeuner ? Bon sang, quelle heure est-il ?

\- Onze heures et demie, Monsieur, répondit Simon.

Gray n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait passé bien plus de temps au lit qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Bien. Aide-moi à me préparer, ajouta-t-il simplement.

Le domestique s'exécuta immédiatement. Tout en ajustant la chemise à jabot de son maître, il s'évertua à narrer les derniers potins qui, il le savait, n'intéressaient pas son Maître. C'était pourtant un rituel entre eux. Gray Fullbuster n'avait jamais été particulièrement loquace, et encore moins avec ses domestiques. Enfant, son père faisait souvent entendre la crainte qu'il avait que son héritier soit né sourd. A cela, sa femme ne cessait de lui répéter : « Il entend parfaitement, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce garçon réfléchit beaucoup, c'est une preuve d'intelligence chez les enfants. Il vous surpassera, un jour. Vous verrez. » A cette époque, Simon entrait tout juste au service du Manoir, comme valet de chambre. Il avait alors onze ans. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche des autres domestiques, qui le méprisaient à cause de ses cheveux roux, « Les cheveux du diable ! » qu'ils l'appelaient, et passait le plus clair de son temps dans son coin, à observer les autres. C'est son père qui avait eu l'idée de l'envoyer chez Maître Fullbuster, car il travaillait déjà dans ses écuries, et espérait enseigner l'élevage des chevaux à son fils. Malheureusement, ce dernier craignant les chevaux, il s'était décidé à l'envoyer nettoyer des pots de chambre.

Simon avait donc passé une bonne partie de ses premières années d'adolescent à observer des nobles, et surtout le fils héritier, dont il se sentait particulièrement proche, du fait de leur faible différence d'âge. Ce détail avait le don de rendre son père fou de rage dès que le petit se permettait de lever le petit doigt en buvant sa soupe au bol, ou encore d'épousseter son tabouret avant de s'asseoir, le père Mikazuchi lui assénait une correction maison.

Et la vie du petit valet de chambre suivait son cours, sans que ses maîtres lui accordent la moindre attention. Jusqu'à ce jour où le Majordome l'envoya au marché récupérer un cheval que le Maître n'avait pas le temps de ramener au Manoir. Il s'était présenté aux écuries, pensant y trouver le cocher. Malheureusement, le bâtiment était quasiment vide, l'ensemble des domestiques étant occupés par la préparation de la grande fête en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de l'héritier son père lui-même avait dû confier les écuries à son second. C'est ce dernier qui avait amené Simon devant le box de sa monture avant de s'éclipser au pas de course.

Le majordome se rappelait cet épisode dans les moindres détails : l'odeur du foin mêlée à celle, plus douceâtre, du fumier, la queue du grand étalon bai qui s'agitait de temps à autre pour chasser une mouche, son postérieur tourné vers Simon. Une seule goutte de sueur avait roulé dans son dos moite, alors que ses mains trituraient nerveusement la bride. L'animal avait tout à coup levé la tête de son foin pour éternuer bruyamment, ce qui avait fait sursauter Simon.

\- Tu n'entre pas ?

Cette voix grave à l'intonation candide. Maître Gray Fullbuster, assis en tailleur au sommet d'une pile de bottes de paille, l'observait de son regard placide. Le jeune valet s'énerva de plus belle, agita ses mains, ce qui fit cliqueter le mors. Jaugeant son malaise, l'héritier glissa souplement à terre, franchit les deux mètres qui le séparaient de Simon, et lui prit fermement la bride des mains avant de tirer sur le loquet du box. Le jeune noble s'approcha du hongre par la gauche, et lui flatta l'encolure.

\- Il faut qu'il te sente, d'abord, expliqua-t-il sans se retourner. Ensuite, une fois qu'il sait qui tu es, tu peux lui passer la bride.

Simon avait observé en silence, bouche bée, son petit maître qui, du haut de son mètre vingt-et-un, faisait plier le cou de cette créature du diable que l'on nommait « cheval ». Une fois le mors dans la bouche du grand hongre, Maître Gray l'avait guidé jusqu'au valet à qui il avait tendu les rênes.

\- Ne lui révèle jamais ta peur, ou il s'en servira contre toi.

Sur ces mots, il avait alors tourné les talons. Pas de clin d'œil, de mot gentil. Juste un conseil, dont Simon se servait encore tous les jours face aux domestiques dont il avait la charge.

Maître Fullbuster toussa, faisant sursauter l'intendant. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il s'évertuait à polir les bottes du noble, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se redressa précipitamment, époussetant nerveusement ses genoux dans le même temps.

\- Tu es bien agité ces derniers temps, Simon.

Le valet sursauta à l'entente de son nom, si rarement présent dans la bouche de ses maîtres.

\- Veuillez pardonner ma négligence, Maître, vous ne me prendrez plus à rêvasser.

Le jeune noble arpenta lentement la pièce, le regard lointain. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant son petit bureau d'acajou, devant la fenêtre. Marquant une pause, les mains dans le dos, il décida finalement de s'avachir dans le grand fauteuil vermeil.

\- J'ai bien conscience des rumeurs qui circulent à travers le Manoir, commença-t-il, plongeant son regard sombre dans celui de son valet, qui garda docilement le silence. La situation économique de la famille est tout à fait préoccupante, il est vrai. Nous avons reçu une missive hier, nous informant que l'un de nos convois n'est jamais arrivé en ville.

Poussant un long soupir, le jeune homme se massa les tempes avant de reprendre.

\- Nous avons tout lieu de penser que nos cochers et passagers sont tombés sur des bandits, une fois de plus.

Simon cilla. C'était exactement ce qu'il craignait, lui aussi. Il imaginait déjà la panique dans les rangs des domestiques dès qu'ils apprendraient la nouvelle, eux aussi.

\- J'en suis absolument navré, Maître.

\- Comme tu le sais, j'ai passé un temps appréciable à tenter de trouver une issue favorable au problème que ma famille rencontre. Et je pense avoir finalement réussi.

Le majordome avait été sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, mais se retint au dernier moment. « Reste à te place ».

\- Je pars me charger moi-même de ces brigands.

Le cœur de Simon rata un battement. Les yeux écarquillés, il dévisageait son maître avec une impudence qui fit sourire ce dernier.

\- M… Maître, je vous en prie.

\- Il suffit, Simon, réprimanda Gray Fullbuster d'une voix douce. Maintenant, écoute attentivement. Tu ne dois répéter ceci sous aucun prétexte. Ai-je ta parole ?

\- Vous l'avez, se reprit le valet.

\- Bien. Il m'est impossible de partir seul à l'aventure, d'autant que ma condition physique s'est largement détériorée par le manque d'exercice. Il me faut reprendre l'entraînement avec Monsieur Gaudefroi, le maître d'armes. Tu vas m'arranger une entrevue avec lui dès cette après-midi.

\- Oui, Maître.

\- Ensuite, je vais avoir besoin de cavaliers pour m'accompagner. J'ai rédigé une liste. Ces personnes mentionnées, je pense, devraient se prêter au jeu.

Il sortit du tiroir un morceau de papier chiffonné, recouvert d'une écriture fine et penchée. La jaugeant d'un regard qui flamboyait, il le passa ensuite à son fidèle majordome. Retenant le morceau de papier dans ses doigts, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Simon qui tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Trouve-moi autant d'hommes que tu pourras. Je compte sur toi, Simon.

Ce dernier se sentit faillir sous le poids de la confiance que son Maître lui accordait. La poitrine gonflée par la fierté, il parvint à articuler :

\- Je ne vous faillirai pas.

\- Bien. Je tiens aussi à ce que tu nous accompagnes.


	5. Chapter 5

A l'aube de la renaissance, il y eut d'abord le froid, puis le silence. Juvia avait compris que son combat avait pris fin. Son corps avait abandonné la lutte, et ses doigts avaient laissé le gel se propager au reste de ses organes, jusqu'à atteindre son cœur. Le bruit avait enfin cessé. Elle avait alors longuement expiré, sentant tout le poids des regrets s'extirper de son être. Plus jamais de souffrance ni de désespoir. Son esprit bascula et glissa, lentement, vers le vide. Juvia sourit faiblement, appela la Mort du bout des lèvres, comme un amant enfin retrouvé. Son enveloppe déjà se consumait, et voilà qu'arriva la lumière.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. La lueur qui l'atteint était bleue, et son contact raviva la douleur de l'enveloppe. L'âme hurla. « Non ! Ne me ramenez pas ! Par pitié ! Laissez-moi partir ! Je ne vous suis plus utile ! ». Mais la Mort ignora ses supplications, et tourna le dos à la malheureuse qui semblait brûler.

Roméo se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trempé de sueur, et son corps entier lui faisait mal. C'est à peine s'il avait dormi deux heures. Pourtant, son esprit lui invectivait de se lever. Il avait entendu du bruit. Il sauta à pieds nus sur le sol glacé et s'approcha sans un bruit du battant qui marquait l'entrée de la maison. Aucune lumière ne filtrait au travers des interstices, mais le jeune homme restait sur ses gardes. Sans quitter son poste, il s'empara délicatement de la machette qu'il dissimulait près de la porte. Les voleurs n'étaient pas rares dans les environs, Roméo avait déjà dû se battre pour ne pas se faire dérober les provisions pour l'hiver, stockées pour la plupart à l'intérieur de la grange. La dernière fois, ils n'avaient valu leur salut qu'au sacrifice de leur chien pour que les brigands abandonnent leur butin. Depuis, c'était seul que le jeune homme faisait face.

Il tendit son oreille vers l'enclos des moutons, mais les bêtes semblaient sereines. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, Roméo finit par se dire qu'il avait rêvé ce bruit étrange, et sortir de sa position inconfortable. C'est alors qu'un écho lui parvint. « La grange » pensa-t-il, avant de se ruer à l'extérieur, la machette à la ceinture.

Un léger hennissement lui parvint à l'ouverture du battant. Athos, le cheval de sa mère, s'était retourné, surpris de voir son jeune maître intervenir si tard dans la nuit. Le jeune homme passa sa main sur le front du grand hongre pour le rassurer, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'enclos de la vache avant de se saisir de l'échelle. Il se hissa rapidement sur le toit de la grange, là où étaient entreposés le grain ainsi que le foin pour les bêtes. Tendant l'oreille, il partit ouvrir la petite porte battante qui donnait accès à la poulie dont on se servait pour hisser les ballots. La lune en croissant laissa entrer un de ses rayons nacrés sur le plancher poussiéreux du grenier. Roméo attendit une minute avant de s'approcher de la paillasse dans le coin. Il ne devait pas s'attarder le battant ouvert laissait entrer la fraîcheur de la nuit or il craignait que la fièvre de sa protégée n'empire.

Roméo devina plus qu'il ne distingua la silhouette endormi. S'agenouillant près de sa tête, il passa une main sur son front. Sa température semblait avoir baissé. Il sourit et s'assit sur les talons. Bien. Il n'y avait a priori aucun intrus dans la grange, et le bruit n'était pas dû aux bêtes. Il replaça machinalement la couverture sur la poitrine de sa protégée, et remarqua aussitôt que les bras blancs en étaient sortis. En trois semaines de veille au chevet de l'inconnue, le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vue sortir de son sommeil. Bien sûr, l'organisme s'éveillait juste le temps d'avaler la soupe quotidienne, mais ses paupières étaient demeurées closes. Roméo se prêtait souvent à imaginer la couleur des yeux de l'inconnue. Si ses cheveux étaient bleus, il y avait une chance pour que la magie ait investi le corps de la jeune fille, et ait donc atteint ses iris. Cette théorie était d'ailleurs sa favorite il avait été plus que surpris de voir sa patiente survivre dans l'état de maigreur où elle se trouvait. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes de bleus et de coupures, dont certaines plutôt profondes au niveau des chevilles. Roméo n'avait pas osé remplacer les haillons de l'inconnue, malgré l'odeur pestilentielle qui s'en dégageaient. L'inconnue avait certainement assez perdu en dignité pour ne pas en plus se faire toucher par un étranger sans même son consentement. En bon gentleman, il ne s'était autorisé qu'à laver ses jambes et ses bras.

Finalement rassuré, le jeune fermier quitta silencieusement la remise avant de redescendre se coucher.

Le dimanche était le seul jour de la semaine où le fermier Macao acceptait de se lever aux aurores. Les draps à peine écartés, il se dirigeait vers la cuisine d'où il observait son fils s'occuper du bétail. Il s'étonnait souvent de voir comme celui-ci portait les traits de sa mère. Puis, submergé par le remords, celui d'avoir légué l'entière responsabilité de la ferme à son garçon si jeune, il se détourner pour passer ensuite une main sur son visage ridé, avant d'aller se débarbouiller. Roméo laissait toujours un seau d'eau fraîche dans la pièce le matin.

Après s'être rasé, Macao enfilait son beau costume pour la messe. C'était généralement à cette heure que son fils terminait les corvées et se présentait dans la cuisine, empestant le mouton et la sueur.

\- Fils, tu vas être en retard.

\- Je sais, père. Comment avez-vous dormi ? demandait ce dernier en approchant le seau d'eau de son tabouret.

\- Mal. Tu es dans un état… Il va te falloir au moins une heure pour te décrasser convenablement !

\- Vous pourriez atteler Athos, cela nous ferait gagner du temps.

Mais le vieil homme, à chaque fois, ignorait la remarque.

Satisfait de voir son fils accélérer le mouvement, le vieux fermier rentra dans la chambre à coucher qu'il avait jadis partagée avec sa femme. Ses mains abîmées s'emparèrent de la lanière de sa besace. Jaugeant son poids, il comprit qu'elle avait été vidée la semaine passée. Il n'en avait bien sûr aucun souvenir. Depuis la mort de Marianne, les jours comme les semaines se ressemblaient, voilées d'une teinte grisâtre. Tout avait un goût de cendres dans sa bouche, et même l'odeur de la pluie avait disparue. Macao avait lui-même cessé de pleurer il y a longtemps. Or, il n'avait depuis rien trouvé d'autre pour écouler son chagrin.

D'une main tremblante, il commença à collecter les différents bibelots qu'il amenait toujours à l'église le petit chapelet de bois, la vieille bible en latin que son propre père lui avait légué. Roméo avait souvent souhaité à voix haute que son père la vende, pour la simple et bonne raison que personne dans sa famille ne savait lire ou écrire. Hélas, le plus censé des hommes ne parviendra jamais retirer les mots du Seigneur à un croyant.

Achevant minutieusement ses préparatifs, le fermier retourna à la cuisine emballer un morceau de pain dans un torchon, pour la route. Il y parvint juste à temps pour voir son fils guider le cheval vers l'attelage. Une vague de colère monta en lui l'espace d'un instant, avant de laisser place au chagrin. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour se débarrasser de l'animal responsable de la mort de son épouse. Macao savait au fond de lui qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un accident. Mais le fait est que sa femme était partie, et qu'il avait été incapable de la garder avec lui, et cela par la faute d'un animal stupide.

\- Père ! Il est l'heure !

Roméo guida l'attelage le long de la grand-route qui menait au village. Bien que n'étant pas en avance, les Macao ne rencontrèrent personne sur le chemin, ce qui était assez inhabituel. D'ordinaire, les jours de messe étaient l'occasion de réunir toutes les familles du comté et d'échanger les dernières rumeurs… après la prière, bien sûr.

Le jeune homme avala bravement sa salive et cria à Athos d'accélérer le trot. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son paternel qui semblait toujours absorbé par ses pensées lugubres et ne s'était aperçu d'aucun changement. C'était toujours comme ça. Le jeune fermier ne s'attendait pas à devoir affronter quelque brigand – le village était bien trop proche pour que ceux-ci ne viennent tenter quoi que ce soit – il était plutôt impatient d'entendre les dernières nouvelles.

L'église fut bientôt en vue, le prêtre Makarov à l'accueil des fidèles qui n'étaient pas aussi nombreux que d'habitude. Roméo prit son temps pour attacher Athos, laissant son père entrer dans la bâtisse de pierre avant lui. S'approchant de l'épaisse porte de chêne, le jeune homme offrit ses respects à l'abbé, qui l'accueilli aussi chaleureusement que d'habitude, malgré l'apparition de lourdes poches sous ses yeux ridés.

\- Mon Père, puis-je vous poser une question ?

Le vieil homme le considéra un moment avant de pousser un léger soupir d'appréhension.

\- Je t'écoute, mon fils.

\- Veuillez pardonner mon impertinence, loin de moi l'idée de venir vous troubler avant le début de l'office, mais… je n'ai pu m'empêcher de constater l'absence d'un certain nombre d'entre nous aujourd'hui. Y aurait-il eu un incident ?

\- Jeune Macao, je me doutais que tes voisins ne t'auraient pas alerté. Il y a eu de nouveaux pillages sur la grand-route, vers le château d'If.

\- Mais c'est à seulement deux lieues d'ici mon Père !

\- N'aie crainte, mon garçon. Tant que ton père et toi restez chez vous, il ne peut rien vous arriver. Nous allons prier ensemble aujourd'hui pour le châtiment de ces âmes damnées.

Roméo baissa la tête, remercia le prêtre, et entra s'asseoir près de son père.

Durant tout l'office, il ne cessa de ressasser la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu vent des méfaits de la bande armée, ils étaient campés près de la forêt de Millevieille, à environ vingt lieues de là. Comment avaient-ils progressé aussi rapidement ? L'un des bastions de l'armée royale se trouvait à seulement cinq lieues du village, ils ne pouvaient donc plus progresser à moins de déclencher la colère du Royaume.

Il remonta loin dans ses souvenirs, cherchant à quel moment ces bandits étaient réellement devenus une menace pour son village. La première attaque qui avait été rapportée avait eu lieu deux années auparavant. A l'époque, cela n'avait été qu'un simple fait divers. Le Royaume était certes réputé pour la sécurité de ses routes, cependant ses habitants n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un incident isolé. Les mois suivants avaient été plus calmes, jusqu'à ce que les corps de la garde royale ne débarquent sur la place du village, à la recherche de nouvelles recrues. Les habitants s'étaient alors vivement indignés les recrutements ne se faisaient qu'une fois tous les ans selon la loi, or il s'agissait déjà de la seconde visite de la garde. Roméo avait été épargné par la moisson, la gestion de la ferme étant officiellement passée à lui.

C'est à peu près à cette époque que le village authentifiait l'existence de la menace. Depuis, les nouvelles des attaques leurs parvenaient plus souvent et se faisaient plus précises les routes étant moins sûres, les commerçants, fermiers et autres artisans s'inquiétaient pour les affaires.

Roméo, pour sa part, n'avait jamais réellement envisagé que la menace arriverait à sa porte.

\- Fils, viens, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Le jeune homme suivit son père pour la communion, l'esprit toujours ailleurs. Peut-être était-ce son imagination, il lui sembla pourtant déceler des larmes dans les yeux du vieux prêtre. Roméo se dit que la cérémonie ressemblait à de grands adieux. Après tout, nul guerrier ne se trouvait parmi la communauté. De braves et honnêtes gens, pour sûr. Mais aucun qui ne sache se servir d'une hache sur autre chose qu'un tronc d'arbre.

Juvia risqua un coup d'œil au travers des trous du plancher. Là en bas, elle chercha à capter les patches gris qui caractérisaient la robe du cheval de ferme, mais ne vit rien. Seule la vache remuait son foin de temps à autre, rompant un silence presque religieux. Son dos recommença à la faire souffrir elle se rallongea. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le plafond de la grange. Une fois encore, ils suivirent la ligne formée par la vieille toile d'araignée poussiéreuse jusqu'à la grosse poutre de chêne qui parcourait la longueur du toit, jusqu'à s'arrêter au portillon qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

La jeune fille bougea les orteils, puis les jambes, les bras, et enfin le cou. Ses muscles tiraient affreusement, comme les cordes neuves d'une guitare désaccordée. Au cours des dernières semaines, elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de s'extraire de la paillasse sur laquelle son corps était étendu, mais en vain. Ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Comme un chien n'accorde plus sa confiance à son maître qui le maltraite.

Des rainures de la petite porte de bois, Juvia entrevit un ciel sans nuages. Elle eut très envie d'en voir plus. Il y avait plusieurs jours, semaines, mois ?, qu'elle était enfermée, et avait peur d'avoir oublié l'odeur de l'herbe, et la chaleur du soleil. Doucement, elle déplaça sa jambe droite, puis la gauche, jusqu'à ce que le talon repose dans le vide. Alors seulement, elle s'essaya à basculer son haut du corps sur le côté. L'effort lui arracha un cri de douleur, son dos lui faisant atrocement souffrir. La jeune fille prit quelques minutes pour souffler. L'effort que cela lui demandait était colossal. Elle changea alors de tactique et s'évertua à pousser son bassin dans le vide. Cela prit plus longtemps que prévu, mais la balance de poids ainsi répartie lui permit de glisser, ou plus précisément, de s'effondrer sur le plancher.

Sa tête cogna lourdement, mais Juvia ne s'évanouit pas pour autant. Au contraire, le choc semblait avoir réveillé tous ses muscles. Elle leur commanda alors de ramper jusqu'à la porte. Le sol paraissait instable pour son équilibre fragile et ses muscles atrophiés par le manque d'exercice. Mais la demoiselle continuait sa progression. D'une main tremblante, elle libéra le battant de sa coche de fer, et poussa le tout en avant, en oubliant de se retenir au sol. Elle avait mis tant de force dans la poussée qu'elle faillit basculer dans le vide.

\- Non, non ! Recule, voyons ! Recule ! Quelle idiote…

Juvia continua de se fustiger alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, près de l'ouverture. L'air était froid, mais il n'y avait pas ou peu de vent. Une odeur nauséabonde lui parvenait depuis ce qu'elle pensait être un enclos à moutons, d'après les bêlements. Malgré elle, la jeune fille sourit. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle prit conscience d'avoir échappé de près à la mort. Les yeux clos, elle inspirait à fond pour insuffler à son corps un courage nouveau. Rester alitée n'était pas son fort. Son cerveau commença à s'agiter, mais un mal de tête lui empêcha toute initiative. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience que le bruit des bêlements lui parvenait plus fort. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle jeta un œil prudent à l'extérieur, pour voir que les moutons étaient agités. Quelqu'un avait investi la ferme.

Armé d'une épée courte qu'il portait à la ceinture, Simon arpentait les écuries de la vieille bâtisse à grands pas, torche à la main. Il s'arrêtait quelquefois, pendant quelques secondes, pour prêter l'oreille. Par cent fois au moins il aurait juré entendre des cavaliers s'approcher. « Ton esprit te joue des jours, tu dois être en train de devenir fou ». Le grand domestique secouait alors la tête avant de reprendre son va-et-vient.

Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants. Les paroles de son maître n'avaient pas été prononcées en vain il lui avait fallu moins de trois jours pour recruter ses mercenaires, les équiper, et les organiser. Simon n'avait jamais vu Maître Fullbuster dans un tel état d'agitation. Il semblait animé d'une folie inexplicable, même son regard semblait jeter des flammes autour de lui. Moins d'une semaine après le recrutement donc, les hommes avaient localisé les campements de certains groupes d'indésirables, et avaient même tenté quelques violents assauts. Son Maître lui-même était une fois rentré avec une vilaine estafilade au niveau de l'avant-bras, l'empêchant de prendre part à plusieurs combats, et menaçant de détruire sa couverture auprès de son père. Hélas pour son domestique, le jeune homme n'avait pu souffrir de rester à l'écart plus de quelques jours, et était reparti le soir même commander une nouvelle attaque surprise.

C'est donc anxieux que Simon arpentait le sol pavé des écuries. L'endroit n'était qu'à une lieue du Manoir Fullbuster, mais n'était connu que de la compagnie elle-même. Le bâtiment principal n'abritait que six stalles, mais avec quelques efforts, les hommes avaient réussi à en aménager cinq de plus dans la remise et les chenils. Le domestique se rendait toujours volontaire pour volontaire pour les tâches d'organisation et de nettoyage de l'endroit, ce qui ne semblait déranger personne, par ailleurs. Cette occupation avait comme énorme avantage de le tenir éloigné du danger. En revanche, la surveillance nocturne lui incombait seul. Et ça le rendait encore plus anxieux.

Enfin, il perçut le signal du retour de la troupe. Il retourna le cri et, quelques minutes plus tard, la petite cour pavée fut envahie de brume causée par la forte respiration des chevaux. Simon eut du mal à repérer son Maître dans l'obscurité, mais finit par repérer la bride particulière de son étalon. Il se saisit des rênes de Thor, ainsi que de celles de deux autres montures pour les conduire au box. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il s'occupa de desseller, brosser, soigner, nourrir et abreuver la cavalerie épuisée. Alors qu'il peinait à nettoyer une plaie sous le ventre d'un immense destrier noir, une lueur s'approcha.

\- Tu as fait des progrès, je vois.

Le domestique se retourna, et constata avec étonnement que son Maître lui souriait.

\- Je crois avoir moins peur du fer de leurs sabots que du fer des épées, monseigneur.

\- Enfin des paroles raisonnables ! Je me félicite de t'avoir engagé dans cette entreprise. Tu y as gagné en sagesse.

\- Pour autant que mes paroles vaillent quelque chose.

\- Elles ont un sens pour moi.

Simon retint les larmes qui arrivèrent, bien trop vite à son goût. Il tourna la tête dans l'ombre pour cacher son émotion.

\- Nous rentrons au Manoir, ce matin, reprit Gray. Toi et moi. Nous avons besoin de plus d'informations avant de continuer. Toby et Nell resteront ici quelques jours. Le temps de savoir si nous devons déménager de cet endroit ou non.

Le domestique se contenta d'acquiescer en silence, avant de reprendre sa besogne.

Les hommes avaient déjà sellé leurs chevaux de voyage lorsque Simon en eût terminé. Les deux hommes durent cependant passer par la grange pour se changer, et se restaurer avant d'attraper les brides. Le soleil était à présent levé, et le Maître dictait ses dernières instructions à Gaudefroi avant de se hisser en selle.

Il faisait froid, et Simon grelottait sur sa selle, aussi dure qu'une planche. Ils progressaient lentement sur la route, étant donné la courte distance qu'ils avaient à parcourir. Avant le dernier virage menant au domaine, Maître Fullbuster fit tourner son cheval pour se mettre face à Simon. Ses yeux sombres se détachaient nettement de son teint blanchi par le froid, et se plantèrent directement dans ceux de son majordome. Même immobile sur son canasson de voyage, il avait une prestance que nul ne pouvait égaler. Simon ravala sa salive.

\- A partir de maintenant, il va falloir être discrets. Nous allons commencer à recevoir des messages d'une extrême importance qu'il va falloir tenir secrets. Tu es malheureusement le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance. Il faut que je m'assure que tu puisses te charger du rôle de message, tout en gardant tes fonctions de domestique.

Une seule réponse était envisageable. Lentement, et sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux, Simon hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Le visage ténébreux se radoucit légèrement.

\- Bien. Tu seras en contact avec Nell. Vous vous retrouverez chaque jour à midi derrière le pont au moulin. Arrange-toi pour qu'on croie à une romance, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

\- Oui, Maître. Puis-je me permettre une petite suggestion ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Permettez-moi de me procurer une robe ainsi qu'un peu de savon.

Si Gray fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- C'est pour Nell... Bien qu'étant une femme aussi remarquable que dangereuse, si je puis me permettre… Pour appuyer la théorie de la romance, j'ai besoin que… enfin qu'elle…

\- Prenne l'apparence d'une dame ?

\- Oui, Maître, c'est cela, fit le majordome, craintif.

Gray se contenta de sourire.

\- C'est effectivement une excellente idée, Simon. Une dame… Je crains qu'il faille la convaincre d'abord, par contre, fit-il en faisant reprendre la route à son cheval. Une dame…

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils franchirent le portail du Manoir.


End file.
